onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Geoise
The Holy Land of Mariejois (聖地マリージョア, Seichi Marījoa) is the capital of the World Government and serves as another gateway to the Grand Line. The Government's HQ is there and the Council of Kings meets here. First Appearance: Chapter 142; Episode 91 Description Not much is seen of Mariejois in either of its appearances. The only exception to this is the gigantic palace, where the Gorousei meet. This palace is seen to have at least six floors, plus extra structures on top, including a number of towers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, Far view of the Headquarters.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Closeup view of the Headquarters. The (assumed) main entrance of the palace is guarded by a group of soldiers clad in armor, which is something not seen elsewhere to date in all One Piece.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, Armored-cladded soldiers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Soldiers guards the palace. There are only two known locations in the palace, one being the room where the Gorousei meet,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 233 and Episode 151, The Gorousei are seen sitting in the room. and a second, unknown location, is a sort of outdoor area, with a large pond.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 37 Chapter 355 and Episode 249, A layout of the senturary. The people who are allowed to live there are the World Nobles, one of them being Saint RoswaldOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 390, World Nobles lives in Mariejois. History Past History It's not known how long Mariejois has been around. The earliest known history that Mariejois was around in 1127 AOS when the King of Lyneel has to request permission from Mariejois to enter the Grand Line.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, King of Lyneel got permission to enter the Grand Line from Mariejois. Due to the rise of the World Government, it is possible that this city had been around since the Void Century, when they defeated another civilization and took control of the law and order of this world. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 395 and Episode 277, The Ancient Kingdom has fallen and the World Government set there headquarters in Mariejois.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 497 and Episode 391, 20 Kingdoms set up the World Government. In 1510 AOS, it was here that Spandam manipulated the Gorousei.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 37 Chapter 355 and Episode 249, Spandam's dirty politics. In 1516 AOS, the Council of Kings took place in Mariejois to discuss the rise of the revolutionary Dragon. The meeting was notable for an encounter between Drum ruler Wapol and Arabasta princess Nefertari Vivi which would influence fellow Drum soldier Dalton into realizing the true nature of his king. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapter 142 and Episode 91, The Kings of the world discuss Dragon's activity, Wapol tries to start an incident her. Fisher Tiger's Attack escape from Mariejois.]] More than ten years ago, Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line with his hands and attacked Mariejois, doing so to free any Fishmen held as slaves, but allowing all held captive by the Tenryuubito to be free, including Kuja slaves Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia, despite his hatred of humans. He even set the city on fire.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Fisher Tiger attacks Mariejois. Current Storyline It is here that the Shichibukai and Marines met for a meeting on Crocodile's replacement. During the meeting, the court was interrupted by Lafitte of the Blackbeard Pirates. Sengoku, Garp and Kuma were later seen having a conversation about the Straw Hat Crew. Sengoku noted that the crew's log pose will bring them close to Mariejois and began to worry about them because of their past actions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 385, the Marines discuss about Luffy and his crew. Location Mariejois is located on top of the Red Line. It's also said to be the only other known entrance into the Grand Line, besides Reverse Mountain. In addition, it is one of the only known entrances to the New World, the other being Fishman Island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 390, Mariejois is seen on the Red Line in a diagram.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 490 and Episode 385, Mariejois location is mentioned. How this entrance works is still unknown. *'World Government HQ': This is where Sengoku resided along with the Gorousei. This is where the Shichibukai meet, and this is also where we see Lafitte for the first time. Trivia *The palace present, whenever the holy land of Mariejois is shown, bears a resemblance to the Château de Chambord located in France. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:World Government Category:Grand Line Locations